


Wow Nerds are hot

by NatCY



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Bully, Classroom, F/M, Jock Alec, M/M, School, Tutoring, flirty alec, football alec, nerd magnus, player alec, popular alec, public smut, shy magnus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-15 02:10:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10548270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatCY/pseuds/NatCY
Summary: Set in highschool. Top of his class Junior Magnus Bane finds himself in a situation consisting of nearly failing a class along with surprising hidden features of one of the school kings' Alec Lightwood.      (BACKGROUND JEM AND WILL)





	1. Failing my first test

Alec Lightwood. Or should i say Alexander Lightwood, but for some reason his hot, but not nearly as delicious, brother Jace Lightwood decided to unsexify his sexy, sexy name to Alec. He’s basically the epitome of a dark, gorgeous greek god with his height towering at 6’3, his slender, lean bod but damn you can still see the outline of that six pack and let’s not forget that tight ass of his. And ugh please, please don’t remind me of those hazel eyes with a tint of … is that blue ? As hot as he is he’s also the most cliche jocks along with his friends. A bunch of rude, brainless cocky tormentors, notorious for sleeping, and definitely a bunch of people who couldn’t give a rats ass about education , basically being spoon fed from their insanely rich families. No one can get close to within 5 feet of him and his friends without ending up being thrown up upon with insults or watever flaw you may have. Especially someone like me could never get close to that sex god. 

I’m Magnus Bane. Indonesian, black hair, freaky Asian colored eyes, dressed up in knitted wool sweaters, annnnnddd let’s not forgot my thick, black, nerdy ass glasses. 

Anyways … back to Alexander …

SIGH … must he look like that. And all he’s doing is texting or whatever the heck he’s doing on that phone of his which i must state is attached to his long, rough lookin, masculine, sexy, ughh what he must be able to do with those fing- … which i must state is attached to his hand the whole day. Wondering how he’s even passing or better yet, manage to still be in the same grade as us.

What can i say. Jocks.

Did i mention he’s in soccer AND football ?

I sigh dreamily. Oh how he must look underneat-

“LO”

“HELLO”

“MAGNUS!”

Wtf is that

“WHAT YOU WANT JEM” i turned my attention to the pale silver haired dude next to and away from my man.

“Don’t you at least have the decency to suck up your drool” rolling his eyes. “Come’on we gotta study for this calculus test” turning back to scribbling away in his workbook.

I scoffed. “At least i have the decency to crush over a guy who doesn’t have a girlfriend” at that jem looked up and glared at me. “And what’s the point you know we’re gonna get the top markings anyways”

Still glaring at me Jem replied back “first of all … at least Will can actually keep a relationship unlike your stupid man slut who might i say, basically probably fucked three-fourths of this schools female population”

“Well those can just be rumo-” as i tried reassuring myself 

“And second of all . i heard from the upperclassmen in first period that the test was exceptionally hard so we need all the practice we can get” Jem cut me off.

Okayyyy so me and Jem up in here are a bunch of junior nerds taking senior classes because we totally love killing ourselves over school.

“Fine ok ok so what if we’re a bunch of hopeless people now can we just stop talking about math cuz you knooooww you wanna stare at that nice piece of meat right there” i said looking back at the rowdiest table in our cafeteria. You can basically feel royalty shedding off them. There goes Alec and Jace, the dynamic duo in all things football and soccer. Then theres Jonathan Morgenstern, the swim star. And lastly Jems man-crush, Will Herondale basketball co-captain.

“Ugh you’re gonna fail”

“Yeaaa sure i am”

 

 

“Freaking crap. THIS IS THE FIRST TEST I FAILED.” whisperly screaming at Jem’s face in the library.

“I TOLD YOU SO” he whispered with equally as much force. 

“Says the guy that got his first B” i grumbled

Man im sad wtf. Jem looked at me with a pointed look as if saying ‘yea like that’s any worse than yours’.“That’s what you get for drooling over Lightwood’s sweaty nasty ass the whole lunch period”

“Ugggghhh. Now im freaking failing that class” i whined, pressing my palms on my eyelids trying to at least lessen the stress.

“What are you going to do ?” Jem said, looking back down reading his Biology Ap book.

“Retake it obviously” trying to focus once more on the textbook at hand. “Mr Garroway said i can retake it after getting a tutor since i basically got only one question correct”

“You? A tutor ? Magnus freaking Bane is getting a freaking tutor” Jem cried while clutching his stomach all the while getting ‘shhhs’ and repelling looks from others.

“Shut up. You think i can believe this too. I mean I should be the one doing the tutoring omfg this is embarrassing”

“You’re like the top of our class LMFAOOOOOO”

“JEM oh my gosh shut the freaking shit up” i said getting up to go home as it was already 9 pm.

“Sorry sorry sorry but this is priceless” still stifling his giggles as we made it out the doors of the library. “Whos your tutor anyways”

“Who knows… probably that one senior Salmon Lewic or something” i sighed as we got into the bus, sitting at empty seats.

“You mean Si-” 

“Move freaks” Jem got cut off , as we looked up, by none other than the topic of our wholesome lunch conversations, Alec Lightwood. Also accompanied by Jace and some hot chick in red lipstick … Camille? I think … clinging and probably cutting off the circulation to alec’s arm.

“S- so- sorry” i stuttered as they pushed us off our seats.

What ? Did i forget to tell you I'm an openly proud stutterer (not) and shy person toward anyone other than Jem ? opps mustv’e slipped my mind.

As i got off my stop, waving goodbye to Jem, and started my slow lonely trek back to my apartment , I can’t help but think what’d I do to even have these useless feelings for assholes like him. Hot assholes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guysss tell me how to better my writing because this is my first story and I just write cuz I like the plots I write not so much for an essay or book format. So pleasseeee tell me how to better it. Would I rather be more direct - telling what each character does each line. Or more so a detail orientated story- like telling the background details etc etc .


	2. Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> guess im meeting my tutor

_ugh_ this is so pointless I was just out of my game that day, is all. "Now where's this stupid tutor of mine anyways" mumbling under my breath of how stupid this whole situation is. Not to mention embarrassing, as I sat waiting in the right corner table of the library. 

 _Fuck_ he's  _hotttt._ As my tutor came into my sight just after weaving his way through at least four bookshelves.

"Lewis, Simon Lewis" extending his hand out. 

"Magnus Bane" as he sat down. 

"Oh i know. i  _do_  believe in researching about my temporary students afterall ... unlike some freaking ... arrogant brats..." Simon trailed off mumbling as he got out a his calculus workbook. "Anyways, Let's practice yea?"

 

 

"I'm telling you Jem, he got ripped as hell" I said through my phone as i made my way up the stairs to study hall.

"Magnus..."

"Ugh... it went  _fine_ ok ? He's an OK teacher, I just did some practice problems for him while he noted topics I didn't get"

"Oh well that's good, glad you got some prac-"

"Did I mention I saw his abs when he reached for his penci-" 

"MAGNUS" Jem scolded.

"what" I said breathless. omg was it really that necessary to put study hall in the third floor. I went through yet another flight of stairs, looking ahead at the landing indicating how I have one more flight to go.

"Geez, shouldn't you be focusing on passing rather than your freaking tutor's, for goodness sakes', muscles"

"Oh please , you should still see him, still pinning over Isabelle Lightwood ... but then again who wouldn't want tha- "

"Sorry" A cold voice stripped and echoed through the walls of the surrounding the staircase. "Who wouldn't want what again ?"

Shit.

As I turned the corner on the landing, I was met with deep furrowed eyes.

Double shit.

"A-Ale-Alexander !!" I winced at how abrasive and loud my voice echoed among the walls as I took a step back. There he was in all his shining royalty sitting on the last step, with feet on the landing.

"I-I uh I uh I m-m-mean ALEC!"  _omfg can I be more than an embodiment of a stuttering fan girl._ I shrank once again, stepping back as his scowl deepened some more eventually standing up. Even with at least five feet in between us, he seemed like a giant, an intimidating _sexy_  giant. 

Stop it Bane. Now's not really the time for those thoughts as Alec looks like he's about to pound me and not in the way I would wa- STOP IT !!

"Who said you could answer my question or even address me" Alec spat "Fucking freak"

Yea ... that totally didn't add to my already growing insecurity.

"Sor-sor-sorry. Real-really I uh I didn't uh mean me-mean it like like like that. Your sis-sister's act-actually really really uh uh beau-" I stuttered out. Although I never really once spoken nor even looked her but she moved a month ago anyways. From rumors, it was said she transferred to school in Seoul.

"How about you just shut the fuck up" Rolling his eyes as he came forward eventually him about a feet away with me smashed against the wall. "Look creep. Why don't you just stop talking shit-"

"Says the person yelling at my face" I grumbled under my breath.

Alec growled, hitting his left forearm next to my head trapping me and coming even closer. "Wanna say that louder again" 

  
I'm screwed. Freaking Bane , must you have said that. I gulped and couldn't help but think how amazing blue specks contrast with hazel.

"I-I-I uh I"

He smirked looking straight into my eyes sending shivers through my trembling hands. "Exactly" He slid off my glasses slowly down the bridge of my nose with his right hand. My eyes following his long fingers as he slowly twirled them right in front of my blurry vision, deliberately just me basically avoiding his eyes. "Now as I said before. Why don't you just stop putting your mouth where your ass doesn't belong"

I stood, frozen with my mouth gaping. Opening and closing trying to find a way to breathe. I couldn't listen to this. 

"Disgusting"

I couldn't listen to the truth. 

"Fucking ugly fag"

I trembled even more, eyes glazed over with unshed tears. I've been purposely avoiding any jocks or any 'superiors' for that matter all throughout high school with the avoidance of being called 

_an indifference_

_a freak_

Alec scoffed "Who could ever want some nerdy queer dressed like he shopped in the unwanted section" And with that Alec crushed my glasses in half but I doubt I noticed as my eyes filled to the brim with tears. I couldn't even comprehend a complete sentence much less stutter some more as Alec looked down at me with superiority. But for some reason I felt compelled to ... defend? justify who I am? 

"I'm sorry" I croaked out.

Alec's eyes widened before settling back to a narrowing, throwing the remains of my glasses back at my feet. Scoffing "Pick up them up like the trash you are. Nothing but another worthless geek freak roaming our halls" He then went up toward the exit leaving me alone as my knees gave out, picking up the pieces of the only pair I could even afford.

With the last of my strength and whatever dignity I had left, I made my way toward study hall. Once again working my way to get out of the situation I'm in right now.

I sighed. I've finally talked to Alec Lightwood. I should be happy right. He,  _the_ Alec Lightwood, basically the king of our school finally noticed _me_  . And that's all I've ever wanted since the moment I laid eyes on him _._ So  _Why_ ,  _why is he breaking me_

Freaking asshole.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hmm... what would you like me to add to the story... requests??? Any recommended malec scenes for future references ?


	3. Narcissistic prick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus' day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yea you don't gotta tell me I suck at writing.

I legit wanna kill myself right now. 

"Yes, how may I help you ?" I could literally feel the sleep taking over me and I  _know_ I look like hell right now.

"Can I get a pumpkin spice latte with extra cinnamon thanks"

"That'll be $3.25" 

I turned back saying "JEM. One pumpkin spice latte with extra cin"

"GOTCHA" 

Looking around Taki's coffee shop I could see about three people max dispersed among the tables. Turning back to Jem, I said "So tell me what happened again"

Jem glanced at me through the corner of his eye before replying with a sigh "ugh don't you ever listen"

"no p e"

"Anyways, so you know how that one job I signed up for. The babysitting one for some rich family"

"uhhh yea i guess"

"Well... turns out the family it's the Herondale Family" 

"Wait. _THE_ Herondale as in Dale water resort Herondale"

"yes"

" _THE_ Herondale as in one of the richest people in our town Herondale"

"Yes"

" _THE_ Herondale as in the family in relation to WILL Herondale"

"YES"

" _THE_ Herondale as in the heir to the family is your long and forever  _Love_ HERONDALE"

" _YES_ oh my freaking gosh Magnus" Jem hissed.

"I didn't know they had a second sibling"  I said with confusion laced around my voice. With that Jem handed our last customer her pumpkin spice latte before groaning.

"They don't. I'm babysitting Will Herondale."

...

...

...

...

"Dude STOP laughing" Jem said.

"But this is  _sooooo_ weird"

"You think??? gosh" Jem rolling his eyes.

"At least your making progress. My crush is a fucking asshole" I sighed before looking once again at our bland environment.

"Oh yea what's up with that ? You hung up or something before I heard yalls conversation" Jem said.

I sighed "It's nothing we just passed by before I left the stairs" 

Jem looked at me waringly  "hmmm if you say so anyways I gotta go. When does your shift end ?"

"Uhh in a few hours"

"Magnus..." Jem said in that mothery tone.

"I promise"

"Last time you said that you were up till one thirty which I personally don't get considering it's just a coff-"

"I PROMISE and how else am I suppose to pay"

Jem sighed once more before giving up "Ok well I gotta go meet up with the Herondales but please don't over wor-"

"I  _promiseeee_ now please" Now it was me sighing before winking "Go get your man"

It wasn't till around 2am when I arrived at the Institute library and study hall. They had 24/7 study cubicles for lamos who have no life, aka me. I have a two page english essay, three pages of calculus worksheet, and a chemistry AP test due tomorrow. YAY love life.

 

* * *

 

 

As expected I came to school looking more like hell than I already was yesterday.

"Dude you look gross" Jem grimaced.

"I'm fine I just had some school work is all. ugh Ima go to the restroom. Don't wait up K ? And don't forget to tell me the deets about Herondale K ?" With a wink and a wave I left the blushing Jem to go to the restroom.

Not a minute has passed as I reached down to pull back my pants, I heard the restroom door slam into the tiled wall.

Was that a whimper ?

"ngh Alec"

My body froze.  _oh no._ This can not be happening to me. What'd I even do to deserve this. With a shaky sigh I moved closer to the stall door.

Peeking through the crack of the stalls there was Lydia Branwell being roughly attacked on the neck by non other than Alec Lightwood. Wasn't he just with Camille? 

Of course. Why else would he be considered popular if the characteristic of being a player didn't come with it.

Alec's fingers sped straight up Lydia's pencil skirt. Jeez, can her thighs breathe down there. 

His hands went straight to roughly pull down her panties, still making bruises amongst her neck.  _Omg_ should I even be watching this. Those fingers... imagine them on me, explor-  _now's_ not the freaking time Bane. He's about to have fucking sex with a  _girl_ _._ Now if that wasn't implied rejection, I don't know what is. 

Alec one-handedly lifted Lydia, wrapping her legs around his waist as Alec continuously grinded his body on hers. All the while, the scrapping of clothing, the panting, and the grunts and whimpers filled the bathroom, as now the sound of a belt buckle being fumbled at is now added. With a burning feeling upon my stomach, I clenched my eyes shut blocking what I can and all the while taking a step back.

_tap_

ugh fuck my life

stupid toilet paper holder, must you be so big.

"Alec what's that ? Who's there ?" Ok now I literally can't breathe, afraid to have my butt beaten up when I legit did nothing wrong.

"Does it really matter ? Come on if they want a show they can have it ?"

Typical freaking asshole. Does this guy have no shame.

"Show ? Who the heck do you think I am ?"

"A good fuck ?" 

Now with me in the corner of the stall, all I hear is the clacking of heels and a ruffle of clothing.

"Come on Lyds, you can't be shitting me right now. I'm still hard as fuck, you know you want me"

How have I not realized how much of an narcissistic prick this guy is. But ugh I still just had to imagine that sentence with my name in it. I would've wasted no time pouncing on him. But his personality. It's so horrid. How can anyone stand that guy.

"What I want  _Alec_ is someone who doesn't just have sex witj me because they're hard"

"Then why'd you come to me" Alec scoffed.

"You're impossible you know that" With that, I heard the cracking of Lydia's voice, the tapping of heels, and the slam of the bathroom door.

"GET. THE. CRAP. OUT. OF. THE. STALL" Alec growled, punching the door to the stall I currently reside in.

oh my freaking gosh. Im a dead man. He remembered me. 

Hands shaking to the lock, I slowly unlocked the stall with not a second wasted, Alec pulled the door wide open with immense fury. Alec's hands also shaking but for reasons definitely different from mine, and with that that's what I focused my eyes on. 

"You" Alec hissed. 

"I-I uh I- SWEAR I DIDN'T KNOW" I abruptly yelled out. 

Alec then came closer, grabbing my chin to look directly into his hazel eyes. I let out a whine. 

Can I be anymore of a pussy.

Oh what a divine assortment of col-

"Save it freak. Obviously it can't be a coincidence we met more than once" Alec said, now with a much calmer voice.

"hu-huh? uhm what do you mean ? " I replied, scared and utterly confused for my life. His scowl now turned into a lopsided smirk.

"I say you have a purpose for meeting me" Alec said, pointedly looking down then back up to meet the terror in my eyes. Humor seemingly floating in his. With that I soon noticed he has yet to buckle back his belt as I see a bulge on his gold and dark green boxers in between his unzipped jeans. I knew what he was implying and I gulped, feeling an excitement in the pit of my heart. Maybe with a sprinkle of hope. But of course I still knew Alec Lightwood was as straight has my straight A's in school.

I let out a shaking breath before Alec dropped my chin, walking away. Without giving me time to process what this whole situation entailed, he locked the backroom door, strutted back to me, and soon I found myself being dragged outside the stall and slammed against the wall next to the sinks. Alec trapped me with an arm above my head and another on the back of my neck. His body clearly warm against mine and I could feel myself getting aroused.

"Just to make sure nobody interrupts us this time hmm" Alec cooed, staring at my lips with not a second later roughly pushing my neck toward his. I felt so disgusted. Disgusted that I'm this weak against him. That I'm so weak knowing that he's taking advantage of me. Knowing that he's using me. Knowing that not a one second ago he was kissing someone that wasn't me. But it feels so good. His lips were so soft, so wet. Kissing me once and another and nothing but the smacking and panting of breath can be heard surrounding us. Alec's fingers ran through my hair giving me a tug. I let out a soft forced, unwanted moan and he tugged once more. With a nibbling of my lower lip, Alec slowly pulled out of the kiss, bringing his mouth to my ear. I could barely comprehend his words as all I heard was the blood rushing to my ears, missing and wanting his lips on me once again. 

"On your knees " He whispered and I couldn't help but do as he commanded. No not all. Especially with that voice of his.

As my breath hit his boxers, Alec let out a slow breathless moan. Oh how I would love to hear that again. I lifted my hands to the waist of his boxers, pulling them down along with his jeans, his hard dick slapping me in the face. How can someone be that big ???? With that Alec replied to the free air with yet another groan. This time, he pulled my hair almost beggingly and with this I got hard myself. Know that I put him in this state. Although I was on my knees, he was the one begging for pleasure. 

"Move" Alec croaked. 

And with that I shyly licked the head. He groaned and yes that was the loudest and  _sexiest_  groan I know I'll ever hear in my life. 

"Stop teasing" Alec whined. 

Then I couldn't help it. My mouth soon had a mind of its own. I took his whole shaft or as much as I could down my mouth. 

Sorry guys I haven't practiced the art of deep throating yet.

Above me, I bathed in the sounds of shallow breathing and the pleasure filled 'hmms'. I hollowed my cheeks and pulled out giving a hard suck to the head but not before looking up at the sight above me. And yes, what a blissful sight that was, and if I could cum I would've came right there. But this moment was Alec's and I was about to give it to him still feeling disappointment with myself, but the jolt of hope within this moment over ruled that.

"M-m-mo-more"

"hmm so  _good_ "

As Alec tugged my hair back to his shaft, I lifted my hands, fondling his balls. With a graze of my teeth and moan from myself, the vibrations within my mouth sent him exploding. Before I knew he had even came, Alec tugged my hair, his orgasm hitting me right in the face. "NGHH"

 "Wh-wha-wha uh what just happened" I blurted out.

Now Alec was standing all zipped up right in front of me as I stayed kneeling. He soon moved down to my level reaching out to smudge a finger to the corner of my lips then to swipe my lens amongst my cum stained face. Alec swooped down to peck that one spot before leaning back as if observing his handy work. "You're welcome my nerd toy" Alec replied with a never ending smirk to those lips of his.

What a narcissistic prick.

Alec then gets up to leave not saying another word, but not before throwing me a handful of paper towels.

I stayed kneeling knowing what I did was wrong and what he did was unforgivable but on my mind I thought of those lingering lips above my ear whispering with his hot, breathless voice. Those watermelon looking lips leaving a lingering sting of unwantedness on the corner of my lips. And especially that sentence. 

He said  _my._

What an asshole for letting me think these things.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> any requests?


	4. Wtf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Calculus will be the death of me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JUST TO BE CLEAR CUZ EVEN I WAS CONFUSING MYSELF .  
> the staircase scene happened on Friday after Magnus met with Simon on Thursday as Magnus' tutoring sessions are on Tuesday and Thursdays.  
> the coffee shop scene happened on Sunday while the restroom scene happened on Monday.  
> and now Magnus and Simon has had three sessions.

Another Thursday. Another week since that Friday on that staircase. Another set of days since that Monday encounter that should never be spoken of again. Another month of hopelessly pinning for a straight guy. Another day in the fucking library trying to get my  _tutor_ to teach me for once without being glued to his comic. Another session with boring-can't-teach-for-ass Simon. Why Mr Garroway assigned him to me was beyond me.

"LEAVING ?! My test is next Friday and you haven't even taught me anything " I screamed at Simon before realizing we are once again at the library.

Looking once again at his watch, frowning, Simon said in a rush "You do know that I'm not rea- Ok listen I gotta- Crap ! See you around school Magnus" and with a wave Simon made his way out of our little corner.

wtf.

With a sigh I turned back, bending down to get my book bags before freezing, once again hearing the voice that haunted my sleepless nights.

"Well well well if it isn't my queer freak" Hearing that pompous tone lacing his words.

Clenching my eyes shut I hoped with all heart that this was just another prank.

"What ? Can't face me now, now that you know you got the hottest guy in school's dick"

Please  _please_ go away.

Not a second later I hear Alec growl as the feet I planted firmly on the ground twisted to meet his. With eyes tightly clasped shut, I could feel Alec's fingers grasp roughly on the back of head to my grip my hair, pulling it down as my head met in alignment with his. I let out soft sob.

"Open your eyes freak" Alec says cutting through my trembling body as I let out another quiet whimper at being once again called a freak. I could basically feel the scowl he had radiating off of him

I slowly opened my eyes, blinking three times before my vision finally cleared from unshed tears. The sight before me was not a scowl but was that a small smile ?  

Nope. Not a second later of me admiring his concealed smile was I met with a treacherous smirk. 

Taking a step back Alec said "I don't think we've been formally introduced. Alec Lightwood" 

Now utterly confused with wide eyes, I replied with hope and smile entwined in my voice "I uh I Magn-" before being cut off by a dark laugh.

Chuckling, Alec said "I honestly could care less" rolling his eyes.

"W-What ? Bu-but but you"

"Just because you sucked off my dick doesn't mean anything. I would die rather than see you next to me much less in public" 

And with those words I felt numb, eyes blankly staring ahead, blood rushing toward my ears, barely registering what I said "Then what are you doing here"

Back again with that evil smirk of his saying "Told you already. To introduce myself. See you on Tuesday fag. Same time k ?" Alec turned back to leave but not before taking another step closer, hooking his fingers onto my belt loops, pulling his body toward mine, taking a lick on my lips. Just a lick. A slither of his tongue out his mouth and enveloping me once again with expectations Alec couldn't even begin to meet. I could feel his breath against the rim of my ear hearing him whisper "What kind of idiot doesn't have a password to their phone"

That's when I noticed Alec was long gone that I remembered a hard hand sliding into my back pocket. There I found my cellphone which I haven't even noticed was gone since that one Friday. Not that I needed it anyways as Jem was basically the only people in my contacts.

What the freak was that conversation about. 

Tuesday ? 

Same time ? 

oh  _heck no please_

 _NO stop it Bane!_  You're overreacting. Alec Lightwood is one of the lowest ranking guys in school when it comes to education, wasting and dedicating his time on his sports. And plus the only people I know of even taking Calculus is me and Jem so it has to be some sick ass joke.

As I looked through my phone wary of what that demon could've done with it, I saw a new added contact and an unwanted flutter leaped in my heart as I saw the newly added name 'Master'

wtf. 

Self absorbed asshole much.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any requests for malec scenes ?


End file.
